4 Minutes
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: Overdone, they’re in a rage, and they’re after anything close to who had caused them to bolt. They only got four minutes to make it. Four minutes to make things right. AkuRoku SongFic


**Four Minutes**

**(-whiteribbons-)**

* * *

**Story Name****: Four Minutes**

**Genre****: Suspense/Romance **

**Pairing****: AKUROKU**

**Rating****: T - Mild Language, suggestive theme**

**Summary****: **Overdone, they're in a rage. They only got four minutes to make it. Four minutes to make things right. AkuRoku SongFic

**Disclaimer****: **Hm. I take credit for making the lame dance moves while I'm in my room alone, but that's it, is that okay with you?

**A/N****: **LOL Yes, to me, the storyline sucks, but I was trying my best to practice my writing skills on something random and out there, so yes, I made this up as I went. This morning I was having a blast listening to this song (and dancing of course lol) Therefore I made this. Tell me what you think, and what I should work on, no seriously, WHAT I SHOULD WORK ON. People who help me I WILL AWARD WITH BEAUTIFUL CAKE YES? Well, digital cake ;D Thanks so much for choosing Four Minutes, I hope ou enjoy my morning randomness.

* * *

"That's right, just four minutes**, GO!**"

_I'm out of time and all I got is four minutes, (fricki fricki) four minutes_

_I'm out of time and all I got is four minutes, (fricki fricki) four minutes_

Blue eyes shot open, jerking left and right as the ground began to shake tremendously. Quickly running a sweating hand through his spiked blonde hair, he hopped off bed, moving his feet rapidly to keep balance. Exactly **8:00** AM, he studied before stumbling out of the room, large black creatures flooding in as he shut the door behind him.

He walked, constantly falling against the wall for a source of balance. The castle that floated in mid-air obviously had no way of taking the monsters as they carelessly entered, their number sending the castle off its usual stability. All the loud noises, and shaking seemed to take over him, but he held it all in, continuing to stalk down the hallway, carefully dodging each approaching shadow. He knew it was soon to happen, but he also knew that the superior had not yet planned for such a calamity. Growling, he struck out his keyblades, slicing at each upcoming enemy. Screams, one by one, carried out from each of his disintegrating colleagues' rooms, they filled unwilling ears that longed to feel regret or sadness, but alas couldn't do so.

Yet in the midst of all the catastrophic damage, the blonde knew ddep inside that someone should've somehow survived. Surely someone other than him saw this coming and got out of their room before it was too late. The organization may have been made up of nobodies, but surely, not made up of fools. "Anyone?!" He called out, his voice vibrating over the unsteady floor.

_I'm out of time and all I got is four minutes, (fricki fricki) four minutes Yeah!_

_I'm out of time and all I got is four minutes, (fricki fricki) four minutes Yeah!_

"Roxas!" An answer came, a 'somehow' feeling of relief rushing through him. More, it might have just been his mind being happy to have a partner with him while they took their slow trip to hell.

And better, it was Axel.

Flames engulfed the heartless that were crawling ominously in front of him, each one decaying into thin spurs of black nothingness, a captivated heart set free into the sky. However, with each destroyed adversary, another, no _two_ sprouted in its place, soon flooding the already filled hallway. The red-head growled and jumped, diving with the blonde in his arms into another doorway, closing and locking the door, knowing it might at least help for a little while.

"What's going on?" The red-head finally asked, helping Roxas up, who only immediately pulled himself towards the window, swinging it open, and gesturing the man to come with him.

"We have to go first, there's no time to waste when it's in here."

"What about everyone else?"

"…they're dead."

_Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll _

The blonde reached out a reluctant hand, staring impatiently at the shocked red-head man, "Axel." He warned, continuing to gesture for him to come. The door behind him shook, causing him to wake up from a seemingly never ending trance, and by then, he knew there was no time to think back 'regrets', or actually, a trick emotion of his mind.

He set the floor next to the door ablaze as the lock was slowly getting pummeled down, and finding that he was proud of his work, he finally made his way to the window, following his best friend out of the black mess.

_Now Don't waste time, give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll._

Carefully, inch by inch, they climbed off the castle wall, trying to ignore the room that was now crawling with deadly shadows, not to mention the ground below them where neo-shadows awaited with 'anxious hearts.' However, the ground wasn't as bad as how the castle was, which was a relief to the blonde's plan of escape. He only hoped that it would stay that way long enough for Axel and him to bolt.

Then it hit him.

"Axel, have you tried the dark portals?" The older huffed and shook his head disappointedly.

"Yes, but it's no use, each portal is as filled with heartless as the castle. I don't even think the crowds of dusk survived their rage, which takes me back to the question, what's going on?"

The blonde looked about, closing his eyes tight as he imagined the exact moments before this had all started, "The superior. He went too far." The younger opened sad, yet emotionless blue eyes, nodding 

at the older before climbing left to where a conveniently opened window was seated, and to their luck, it wasn't to an infected room.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow_

_there's enough room for both_

Roxas kicked his way into the room, digging around for supplies. Axel followed right behind him, shutting the window tight before stumbling next to him. "What's up?"

"We need potions and such." He murmured, angrily kicking open the chests that were hidden under loads of old blankets and pillows. This idea was to no avail, however. He cursed as he threw off another synthesis shard. Axel only nodded to this, dodging a shard, and went around securing the doors, flaming both the outer and inner part to ensure their safety in the room for the time being. The **time**. No **time**.

**8:01** Roxas studied, putting the only few flasks in his cloak pocket and yelling at Axel for their escape. As he turned, however, the door slammed open, a swarm of the black-heart-thirsty animals crawling in, pulling at his foot. Shaking it off, and stabbing it, he followed after Roxas outside the window once more.

_Girl I can hit you back, just gotta show me where it's at, are you ready to go?_

The two had made it halfway down before finally taking a look up again, where the top of the castle was suddenly seeming like it were painted black. The monsters didn't stop at there, however, they were already dangerously devouring anything in their path, such rage that seemed impossible to awaken in a heartless. However, there was a slight calmness in the ones who had reached the top, those who were attempting to touch the heart-shaped moon from their impossible height. The blonde looked down wearily before finally stammering out some information.

"The superior must have finally reached the line. There's only to one point you can search for anger and hatred, that's the true oblivion." Axel looked worriedly down at the blonde before following him down the castle wall once more.

_If you want it_

_You already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want._

Roxas put a tight grip on a lump that was seated on the edge of a white brick, but found that it wasn't as attached to the brick as it looked. The lump easily snapped, and the blonde was sent flying off the side of the tower. "Roxas!" Axel called, jumping off the catch him. The red-head looked down, and tried to study their height, to predict how much it would hurt to take the fall. However, his vision was buzzy, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe as they accelerated downwards. The two landed with a surely injuring thump on the bottom floor, both out cold for a slight moment in shock. It was the younger who regained himself first before shaking the older, in what was 'fear.'

"Axel, Axel wake up, we have to get out of here!" He choked out, taking out a keyblade and slashing down a neo-shadow that tried lurking behind him. "**Axel!!**" He yelled again, finally seeing the pinch of green coming out of hiding from heavy lids.

"You gotta get out of here." Axel pushed out, weakly. Wishing the blonde would just leave him there so that his fate was sealed with his colleagues. Roxas was the only one who never fit in the picture, so he knew the boy was the one who deserved to live. This, however, didn't stop the boy who always was against fate, ever since he was born.

"I need at least one other witness if I really wanna live." Roxas joked, both of them laughing a bit.

"This isn't a time for jokes." Axel warned playfully, only making the blonde shake his head with a smile. He grabbed the man and slung a bony arm over his shoulder, helping to get him off the castle once and for all.

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just_

_Say the word and_

_I'm'a give you what you want_

"Put me down would you." Axel growled, seeing as he was obviously holding the blonde down as he sliced through any upcoming enemy.

"You know I'm not gonna do that." Roxas said haughtily, taking another slash at the shadows.

Hearing this, Axel huffed and pushed himself off the blonde, struggling to stand, but easily catching himself before nodding at Roxas and running as fast as he can towards the secret alleyway. The blonde killed one last heartless before taking off right after him, not turning back to the castle, knowing that by now, it was completely shrouded by a black veil.

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_Grab a boy_

_Go grab your girl_

Axel stuck his head out the alleyway, looking back and forth, making sure the coast was clear before turning back around and giving the blonde a thumbs up.

"What time is it, Axel?" Roxas sighed, trying to ignore Axel's lame excuse of playing detective.

The red-head rolled his eyes and took a look at his watch, "it's **8:02**"

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We only got four minutes, u-huh four minutes._

"We're in deep shit." Axel murmured, slicing at the heartless in the portal, hoping an opening will surface.

"It's not that deep of a portal, I'm sure there's some way we can get through." Roxas sighed, trying to put a little optimistic note in the whole mess. They only had once chance and it was to charge through together as fast as they can, hoping to come out alive at the other side. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he took out both keyblades, making his fighting stance before giving an, "alright" to Axel.

The plan was already clear to the red-head, with only a quick look of the boy's stance and determined expression. "Let's have one hell of a time." Axel smiled, turning back to the mess of black shadows in front of them.

"Who says we can't?" Roxas laughed, before charging in.

_Keep it up, Keep it up, Don't be afraid_

_You gotta get em a heart_

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc_

_Keep it up Keep it up, Don't be afraid_

_You gotta get em a heart_

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc_

The dark portal opened up in a blue, computer-like room, which didn't confuse either of them at all. Twilight Town. The sound was like freedom in their ears.

Axel, finally letting his mind give in to the safety, crouched down in pain, breathing heavily. Roxas giggled and did the same, swiping out two flasks that he had packed, and tossing one to the red-head. The man didn't even give a second before devouring the green liquid whole, immediately standing, refreshed.

"You're going to get cavities if you continue to do that" Laughed the blonde, who drank his fill slowly instead.

"Well, whatever. We got out right?" The red-head dusted himself off before turning to his friend, who looked down as if unsure about something. The older could only return such a face.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think we're safe even here." The blond peered back at the portal, a look of distaste, before stomping out of the room. Axel groaned and followed suit.

"Why not?" He complained, watching as the boy stared awkwardly at the computer.

"Just… just 'coz." He answered, taking leisurely steps out of the computer room and up the stairs. No matter what, he didn't let his guard down. Sweat gripped at his brows, as cerulean eyes made their way up and about the old mansion.

As stupid as the answer was, Axel knew his reasons. Roxas was much like a female, with the really weirdly accurate instincts.

_Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention_

_Yeah._

_And I know I can tell that you like it by the way that you move, _

_Oh Hey_

The ground was suddenly shaking as Roxas reluctantly swung open the door to the blindingly white room. He pushed Axel in and locked the door behind him, moving towards the table as he began to freak out.

"What if we don't make it?" He said suddenly, fumbling with the pictures that were scattered out and about.

"Hey, at least we got each other." Axel laughed to himself, sitting next to where the blonde was throwing crayons about.

"Each other." Roxas mumbled, suddenly taking the joke seriously before hopping up the table next to Axel, "Hey, I'm not ready to let the stupidness of my mind take over my senses, I wanna get something out of the way before we go to hell."

The read-head wasn't too sure where this was going. He gave the blonde a skeptical look, before backing away as he got closer, "Wait, say what?"

"You know what, I love you and I always have… not that nobodys could feel that emotion, just thought you should know that if I had emotions, I would obviously be in love with you. You're my best friend, and I trust no one else. If this is the end, than I'm glad I'm going out with you." The red-head blinked at the last minute confession, recognizing all the cheese from some old movies he used to watch with him.

"You watch too many chick-flicks," The red-head laughed, "But you do realized that now that you've said that, we're not gonna die." The ground shook dangerously, causing both to hop off the table, "Or maybe we will."

The blonde laughed and rolled his eyes, looking at the older with anxious eyes, "What about you? Last words?"

"Here, how about I loved you too, my mind did, not my non-existent heart, but whatever."

The door began to crackle at the pressure, and both knew that it was nearing the end of their **time**. Roxas smiled to himself and went towards the overlarged windows, kicking them open.

"Excuse me, we're not going through this again."The red-head lectured, knowing exactly what the blonde planned to do.

"Love can't be that short." Roxas stated proudly, grabbing his arm and dragging them down.

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, _

_yeah!_

_But if I die tonight, at least I can say that I did what I wanted to do, _

_tell me how 'bout you?_

The two raced through the forest, once again having to admit that their hiding place was veiled with black. It seemed as if it wouldn't stop until both were swallowed into the vortex of oblivion.

"You're crazy." Axel laughed, following the blonde to the station.

"It's crazy, but it's gotten us out. You'd have to admit that." The red-head didn't have to wonder where the boy had gotten such a natural gift to bolt and do crazy things, and somehow live along with everyone else around him.

The two didn't have time to think or wonder anyway. **Time** was something they didn't have, but at the time they didn't need it either. But first, tickets. Tickets to somewhere far away.

_If you want it _

_you've already got it_

_If you thought it, _

_it better be what you want_

Roxas peeked at the clock tower as he tapped his foot on the ground while Axel reasoned with the train station ticket-man. **8:03**. Truly, there must be some reason that time seems to be going so slowly, yet so fast. It's only been three minutes before the whole attack started.

"One more minute." He murmured, not truly knowing where the comment had come from. All he knew was that it was something important, one minute to death, or one minute to life. Either way, that one minute will have to be spent striving to at least live to.

"Let's go." Axel called, dashing towards the purple, star-covered train. The blonde murmured more of his incoherent thoughts under his breath before following his best friend into the train, closing the door shut tight behind him.

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just_

_Say the word and_

_I'm'a Give you what you want_

It was rather awkward after the random confession. The two sat opposite of each other, both staring somewhere else than ahead. Really, it was just like those really stupid chick-flicks, and now they have to deal with what had went on between them in the white-room. Just like a chick-flick.

Of course, that's usually done by easily changing the subject, "Are you sure the others all died?" Axel asked, tapping his finger on the cushion seat.

The train was sent flying into the universe, completely out of the town they were just in. The tracks ran over nothingness, and millions of stars shown all around them, but neither nobody was fazed one bit.

"Not really, but while I was trying to survive in the hallway, I heard all of them scream, and some of their fading dust floated about their room. If anything, we might be the only survivors."

"Ah, how odd." Axel said, before tapping his foot on the ground. The nervousness once again filling the room. But he felt his aura, there, and though he wasn't looking at him, he knew the boy had moved.

Standing right before him, cheeks tattered with a red taste. Uncontrolled, out of nowhere, a spur, the crazy accident from the pressure, but the most beautifully perfect aspect of that moment in time.

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No Hesitating_

_Grab a boy_

"Axel?"

_Go Grab your girl_

"Roxas."

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We only got four minutes u-huh a-four minutes._

Locked eyes, locked lips, Roxas was suddenly off his seat, leaning into the older man, gripping at his cloak while he kissed. It didn't take long for the older to recover from shock, returning the kiss flawlessly, all at the same time while easily dominating the boy. He pushed him down to the seat, tongue penetrating his mouth with calm pleasure. Both grew on the kiss, fighting in and out over who would win.

After all, it was a natural animal instinct to reproduce before falling dead.

_So Keep it up keep it up_

_Don't be afraid_

_You gotta give 'em a Heart_

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc_

"mmph!" Roxas screamed, pushing Axel off before summoning his keyblades. The heartless had finally reached them, and were anything but merciful. Axel also got into fighting stance, trying to count off the heartless that had invaded their space.

"Are they…. Multiplying?" he speculated, looking at the throng of shadows, perplexed.

"And they look angrier than before…" Roxas murmured, wiping some of the saliva left in his mouth. He blushed at what happened the moment before, but savored the taste in his mouth. That's all he needed. He'd die happily now.

_That's right Keep it up keep it up_

_Don't be afraid_

_You gotta give 'em a Heart_

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc_

_**Breakdown yeah…**_

Slash, Dodge, Slash, Slash, Dodge, the shadows were coming in second by second, and it seemed more like slicing up worms, how they'd turn into two if you'd cut them in half. Axel refrained from using too much fire, knowing that the train wouldn't hold well that way. He even had to resort to kicking them away, but as Roxas and Axel made it to the very last trailer, they knew it wasn't much longer until it was the end.

At least they can say they tried.

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc_

Both let their weapons disappear as they backed up into the railing. Roxas took a nice hold of Axel's hand and smiled to the sky, murmuring out a "Thankyou" as the shadows inched closer.

_I've only got four minutes_

Engulfed, they disappeared, the shadows continuing to rage at the train, veiling it completely.

_To save the world._

"**8:04.**"

A blast of light, and all the shadows disintegrated into air, gone, completely, not even a trace. The blonde opened his eyes, and took a look to his left, where Axel was checking his clock, "W-what?"

"It's 8:04." Axel finally looked up and went into a moment of shock, noticing that all their trouble had somehow turned into nothingness in the atmosphere.

"Four minutes." Roxas muttered, looking about before entering the train again and taking a seat.

"We're… alive?!" Axel stammered while following the blonde into the train, staring ahead, still in shock.

"Looks like it."

_Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc_

The two had arrived at yen Sid's tower a few moments later, sitting on the grass, as if the grass itself were their contentment. With a huge breath, Roxas smiled up at the stars before asking, "So what time is it now?"

"_**8:13**_"

* * *

**A/N****: Yes I changed up some lyrics to make it fit (AKA I took out Madonna, and changed heaven to hell, ect. Ect.) But whatever, (: THIS MAY NOT BE A ONESHOT. Nope, O: I'm still wondering myself what Axel and Roxas do afterwards. LOL**

**GAY'D I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS LIKE 9 PAGES. I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE PAGES FLYING BY. I guess this is how it feels to REALLY write X3 Gosh, I can't wait 'till I get better!**

…**I feel like making another song-fic after church too, so YEAH. Thankyou! Reviews please? Constructive criticism loved more.**

**-Miyuki**


End file.
